Kenangan
by Shanazawa
Summary: Hinata bangun dari tidur panjangnya karena mimpi buruk. saat matanya terbuka ada pria dewasa yang berwajah cemas menatapnya. "Bolt?" "Ya bu, aku Bolt putramu." "Kau sudah dewasa?" padahal baru kemarin dia bermain dengan putra kecilnya. apa yang terjadi? tapi syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. [one shot only] [family fic] [unek-uneknya di review abis baca]


**Kenangan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto fanfiction**

 **Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance sedih kayana ToT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, OC, TYPO, dan sebangsa setanah airnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading... 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tawa anak kecil terdengar dari kegelapan, suara yang menandakan kebahagiaan itu menghangatkan hatinya yang sedang terluka. Namun perlahan tawa itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Akh" serunya sembari membuka matanya cepat.

"Ibu!" ucap cemas seseorang disampingnya.

Wanita itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya yang sedikit lengket, kemudian menatap seseorang disampingnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Ibu, ini aku Bolt" ucapnya meletakan kelima jemari tangan kanannya diatas dada.

"Bolt?" ucapnya mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tawa anak kecil dalam mimpinya pasti Bolt, ditatapnya lagi Bolt dengan saksama. Mata biru, rambut kuning pendek dan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya, serta jaket jingga-hitam melekat ditubuhnya.

"Bolt" ucapnya lagi sembari menelusuri pipi anak kesayangannya denga penuh haru. Dari mata bulannya menetes airmata.

Bolt ikut menangis, kebahagiaan yang tiada tara melihat ibunya, Hinata kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sudah dewasa Bolt?" tanya Hinata, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Bolt yang masih mengenggam tangan hangat Hinata.

"Ibu sakit lama sekali, tapi aku selalu yakin ibu akan sembuh suatu saat nanti" ucap Bolt. "Kecelakaan waktu itu membuat ibu cedera parah. Dokter bilang ibu akan seperti manusia normal lainnya namun fikiran ibu tidak berfungsi seperti sedia kala"

"Ya kecelakaan itu, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau cedera? Apa kau-"

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Bolt menenangkan Hinata.

Bolt bergerak membuka tirai yang menutupi kaca penghalang kamar Hinata dan halaman depan. "Aku berharap dengan membawa ibu tinggal di udara yang masih bersih, ibu akan sehat kembali. Syukurlah" ucapnya tersenyum ke arah Hinata dengan penuh bahagia.

"Ibu senang bisa bersamamu sekali lagi, Bolt" ucap Hinata.

Bolt memberikan senyum 5 jarinya, senyum yang tidak asing itu menganggu fikiran Hinata. Senyum lebar yang selalu menarik hatinya.

oOo

"Ibu kemarilah" ucap Bolt menarik kursi roda yang sedang dikemudikan Hinata.

"Mau kemana bolt?" tanya Hinata.

"Nah tolong bawakan bekalnya." Ucap Bolt menaruh keranjang piknik dipangkuan Hinata. "Kita akan piknik"

"Oh" seru Hinata kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Pintu belakang segera terbuka menampakkan halaman yang luas ditanami tanaman lavender. Pagar tinggi menghalangi sisi bagian barat namun sisi lainnya dibatasi oleh danau kecil yang menghadap ke arah gunung.

Wajah bahagia itu kembali lagi ke wajah Hinata, dia senang. Bahagia bukan main karena telah bersatu kembali dengan putra tercintanya. Bolt segera menggendong Hinata untuk duduk diatas kain yang telah dia gelar untuk mereka dibawah sebuah pohon.

Hinata masih belum bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya secara bebas, Bolt bilang ada banyak waktu sampai Hinata bisa seperti sedia kala. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk membari kejutan-kejutan kecil pada Hinata.

"Cuacanya secerah hatiku, bu" ucap Bolt segera tidur dipangkuan Hinata setelah menghabiskan dua porsi sandwitchs.

"Kau makan banyak, nak. Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"27 tahun"

Hinata menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, "Lama sekali ibu sakit, tapi saat ibu bercermin ibu seperti lebih muda darimu"

"Karena ibu seperti putri tidur, selama apapun ibu sakit, tidak akan mengurangi kecantikan ibu"

"Bolt, kau menggoda ibumu sendiri" ucap Hinata diiringi tawa kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku senang kalau ibu juga senang" ucap Bolt memegang tangan Hinata erat, seolah dia takut Hinata akan pergi dari hidupnya.

"Eh" ucap suara kecil dari balik pohon, suara manis seorang gadis kecil, beberapa buah biji cemara berjatuhan dari tangannya. Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan orang itu, kalau dia akan bertemu dengannya hari ini saat makan malam.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata berusaha melihat siapa yang bersuara itu.

Bolt bangkit dari pangkuan Hinata, "Aku sebenarnya akan

mengenalkannya pada ibu saat makan malam"

"Gomen, Papa" suara itu kembali terdengar dengan sosok gadis kecil bersurai gelap, airmatanya menetes membasahi dress selututnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, papa tahu kau sedang bermain. Kemarilah temui nenekmu"

"Nenek?" tanya Hinata cepat sembari mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

Gadis kecil itu mendekati Bolt dan memeluknya erat. Usianya sekitar 7 tahun. "Dia mirip seperti ibukan?" ucap Bolt bangga mengelus sayang surai gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu sayang? Kemarilah, nenek ingin melihatmu dan memelukmu" ucap Hinata lembut.

Mata sembab itu memandang Hinata dengan ragu, namun melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya yang selalu tertutup selama dalam ingatannnya, membuatnya segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Bolt. "Aku Himawari nenek" ucapnya antusias.

"Hima-chan" ucap Hinata sembari merentangkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Nenek sudah bangun? Nenek mau cerita saat aku mau tidurkan?" tanya Himawari cepat.

"Hima!" ucap Bolt.

"Jangan marahi dia Bolt," potong Hinata. Kemudian menatap shappire Himawari. "Nenek akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau sayang" ucapnya lembut.

Lagi senyuman 5 jari yang tidak asing bagi Hinata, kali ini diperlihatkan gadis kecil bermata Shappire dengan 2 tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya.

oOo

Waktu berlalu tanpa Hinata sadari, kakinya sudah mulai bisa merasakan sakit, meskipun belum sanggup untuk berjalan. Himawari menemani hari-harinya dengan semangat. Mengajaknya bermain dan menanyakan banyak hal.

Bolt akan mengurung dirinya diruang kerja dan hanya muncul saat makan siang dan setelah pukul 4 sore. Dia bilang, dia bekerja sama seperti pegawai kantoran lainnya hanya saja, Bolt bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan lewat komputer di ruang kerjanya dan mengirimkan hasilnya pada kantor pusat.

Himawari membawakan alat merajut yang dipintanya dari sang ayah setelah mendengar Hinata bisa merajut. "Nenek, aku ingin belajar merajut" ucap Himawari menaiki tempat tidur Hinata.

"Benarkah? Darimana Hima-chan dapatkan itu?"

"Hima bilang pada Papa ingin merajut bersama nenek." Ucap Himawari segera mengambil alat rajutnya. Matanya berbinar senang sekaligus antusias.

"Hima-chan kau tidak pergi kesekolah?" tanya Hinata sembari mengurai benang.

"Papa bilang, Hima sekolah dirumah,"

"Kenapa? Apa Hima tidak suka sekolah?"

"Hima tidak begitu suka berteman. Papa setiap hari ada dirumah dan Hima akan ada diruang kerja Papa seharian." Jawab Himawari masih asyik dengan alat rajut ditangannya.

"Sekarang bulan apa ya?" tanya Hinata melihat kesekelilingnya. Kenapa dia baru sadar, disini tidak ada kalender, hanya ada jam dinding yang terus menunjukan waktu yang Hinata habiskan bersama Bolt dan Himawari semenjak sadarkan diri.

Selain itu, hanya ada satu pembantu yang merangkap sebagai perawat Hinata, itupun dia jarang bercerita dan segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

"Kalian sepertinya sedang asyik ya?" tanya Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Papa, Okaeri" ucap Hima meninggalkan rajutan setengah jadinya.

"Tadaima" ucap Bolt mengangkat tubuh Himawari dan mengendongnya. "Kau belum tidur? Hari ini papa pulang larut loh" tambahnya sembari mencubit pipi Himawari gemas.

Diingatkan tentang hal itu, Himawari menguap dengan bibir kecilnya dan matanya mulai sayu. "Wah cepat sekali mengantuknya?" ucap Bolt kaget.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah putra dan cucunya itu, "Dia sudah belajar merajut seharian" ucap Hinata.

"Papa, Hima boleh tidur sama Nenekkan?" tanya Himawari dengan bersandar pada dada hangat Bolt.

"Tentu saja, kemarikan dia Bolt" jawab Hinata sembari membuka selimut disampingnya setelah membereskan peralatan rajut Himawari.

Dengan lembut Bolt menidurkan Himawari disamping Hinata, wajah itu sudah tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan segera bergerak memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku cucunya. Bolt ikut tersenyum memandang wajah bahagia Hinata. "Aku boleh tidur denganmu juga?"

"Astaga! Kau sudah besar Bolt" ucap Hinata dengan wajah kaget.

"Ayolah buu.." rajuk Bolt.

"Kau tidak malu pada anakmu"

"Dia sudah tidur"

Bolt segera bergerak melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Kemudian bergerak masuk kedalam selimut disamping Himawari. Hinata mengelus surai secerah mentari itu, kembali dia teringat pria kuning dengan senyum 5 jari.

"Apakah surai dan senyumanmu berasal dari ayahmu, Bolt?"

Bolt terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Apakah ibu mengingatnya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja setiap kali melihat surai, tanda lahirmu dan senyum kalian, ada sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum dengan surai kuning menguar dari dalam ingatan ibu"

"hm dia memang ayah bu"

"Dimana?"

"Siapa?"

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Ibu tidak ingat?"

Hinata menatap shappire itu lekat. Tidak ingat?

"Saat aku masih kecil, ayah dan ibu sering sekali bertengkar dan kalian berpisah setelahnya. Kemudian aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan. Pertengaran, perceraiannya dan Bolt yang menangis, kemudian kecelakaan itu. "Maaf karena membuatmu sering menangis"

"Bu, sudahlah lupakan itu"

"Mama! Mama!" igau Himawari sembari memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Ssst tenang Hima-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Mama"

"Hima.." ucap Bolt segera menyentuh pipi Himawari.

"Tidak nak, jangan. Biar ibu yang menenangkannya." Ucap Hinata.

Bolt mengangguk dan menarik tangannya menjauh. Hinata mengelus surai dan menepuk punggung Himawari sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu sampai Himawari kembali terlelap.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan ibu Himawari seperti hubungan ayah dan ibu"

Bolt hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, Bolt akan membiarkan ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

oOo

Pagi ini, dokter cantik bersurai seperti permen kapas datang dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata. "Sepertinnya kau mirip dengannya" ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu, bibi. Ibuku Sakura"

"Ahh, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, dia sangat sehat sekali"

"Tapi yang aku ingat, anaknya lebih mirip Sasuke?"

"Dia kakakku"

"Jadi dia punya 2 anak?"

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mencatat dan menanyakan perkembanganmu"

Setelah obrolan yang cukup panjang, Dokter itu segera undur diri ditemani Bolt.

"Perkembangannya bagus, kau harus membawanya sesekali ke rumah sakit dikota" ucapnya pada Bolt.

"Aku hanya percaya padamu"

"KAU! Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan kenyataannya, huh?"

"Aku takut ketika semua ingatannya kembali, dia akan kembali depresi"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya selamanya."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih sudah mau datang jauh-jauh kemari"

Dokter itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam mobil, Bolt menepuk pipinya sendiri dan segera masuk kembali, Hinata dan Himawari sudah duduk dimeja makan menunggunya kembali.

"Dia cantik. Apa dia sudah menikah?"

"Sudah bu, aku tahu apa yang ibu fikirkan. Aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi"

"Putrimu butuh sosok seorang ibu nak."

"Dia baik-baik saja tanpa ibu, lagipula neneknya ada"

"Bolt."

"Cukup bu, aku tetap bulat pada keputusanku"

Hinata terdiam mendengar keputusan final yang diucapkan Bolt, Himawari berkaca-kaca melihat wajah Bolt yang mengeras. "Papa. Mama." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hima, kami hanya berbeda pendapat sedikit" tenang Bolt.

Suasana hening berlangsung sampai hidangan penutup disajikan. Bolt harus waspada, Hinata akan mendapatkan ingatannya kapan saja. Dia sudah menyingkirkan semua benda yang berhubungan dengannya dari rumah ini.

"Nenek."

"Ya Hima-chan ada apa?" tanya Hinata melihat cucunya sedang menggambar.

"Nenek tidak akan sakit lagikan?" tanyanya.

"Huum, tidak. Kenapa Hima bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hima kangen sama mama"

"Kalau begitu telpon dia, biar nenek yang akan atasi ayahmu"

Himawari meremas gambar yang sudah hampir selesai diwarnai, tubuhnya berbalik menatap mata Hinata. Airmata mengaliri pipi chubbynya yang kemerahan. Tangisannya seketika pecah, bibir mungilnya memanggil dengan nada menyayat hati. "Mama... kapan mama akan mengingat Hima..."

"Hima-chan, jangan menangis sayang. Nenek ada disini" ucap Hinata, hatinya terasa teriris melihat cucunya menangis, apakah Bolt juga dulu merasakan hal yang sama seperti Himawari?

"Papa. Mama. Hiks" suara tangis Bolt melintasi ingatan Hinata. Hinata mendengarnya namun dia disulut amarah dengan laki-laki dihadapannya, adu mulut yang tidak terelakan. Hinata ingat hari itu, salah satu diantara mereka harus menghadiri acara yang diadakan di TK Bolt. Namun Baik dia maupun suaminya akan menghadiri rapat penting hari itu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, lebih baik kita berpisah" ucap Hinata.

Esoknya, surat perceraian dikirim lewat pos ke apartemen baru Hinata dan Bolt. Dihari itu, dihari kecelakaan Hinata dan Bolt saat menaiki bis pulang dari pengadilan. Hinata merasakan samar-samar ingatan itu, mengerikan.

Sekeras apapun Hinata berfikir, dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu. Himawari membawanya kembali ke alam nyata karena tangisannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" tenang Hinata sembari memungut gambar yang kusut dan melihatnya.

Itu adalah Hinata, Himawari dan Bolt serta seorang bocah kecil bersurai kuning dan bermata biru, siapa dia?

oOo

Dimana? Hinata mencari dimanapun namun dia tak menemukan apapun. Dimana? Himawari mengikuti kursi roda Hinata dengan cemas. "Ne-"

"Dimana dia? Dimana Boltku?" racau Hinata.

"Nenek"

"Hima, ada apa?" tanya Bolt masuk keruang tengah.

"Nenek terus mencari, dimana boltku" jawab Himawari dengan airmata meleleh dipipinya.

"Bu, ini aku bu!" ucap Bolt menahan kursi Hinata dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Bolt"

"Iya ini aku, aku Bolt"

"Dimana Bolt? Dimana?" tanya Hinata menahan bahu Bolt erat.

"Aku ada disini, aku Bolt putramu bu"

"Bukan! Kau Naruto! Kau, dimana kau sembunyikan putraku?" hardik Hinata matanya merah karena menahan airmata yang tidak bisa dia keluarkan.

"Bu"

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Naruto! Bolt memanggilku dengan sebutan mama seumur hidupnya. Putraku, dimana putraku? Katakan!" teriak Hinata sebelum dirinya menunduk dan menutup wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Boltku yang kusayangi... dimana dia?"

"Mama..." bisik Himawari mendekati Hinata dan memegang tangannya, Papa bilang dia harus pura-puara didepan Mama agar mama bisa kembali sehat dan tersenyum layaknya manusia. Sekarang, mama menangis lagi, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? "Gomen ne, mama"

"Siapa kau?" ucap Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Himawari dari tubuhnya. "Aku hanya punya Bolt seorang dalam hidupku" ucap Hinata.

'Aniki, kalau saja aniki masih ada disini.. mama selalu memangis dan memanggil nama aniki' Himawari tidak akan sakit hati karena mama selalu merindukan Aniki.

"Dia putrimu, Hinata. Dia lahir dari rahimmu" ucap Bolt mulai berteriak melihat Hinata tak setenang biasanya membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

"Berani – beraninya kau berbohong padaku!" balas Hinata.

"Ya kau benar, aku berbohong padamu, namun ini semua demi kebaikanmu" ucap Bolt akhirnya menyerah, pada akhirnya kenyataan pahit inilah yang harus disampaikan pada Hinata. "Aku adalah Naruto, Himawari adalah putrimu, adik dari Bolt. Sedangkan Bolt.. meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Astaga Hi-" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Himawari memeluk kakinya. "Papa sudah tidak marah lagi Hima. Kau bisa berhenti menangis"

Himawari menggeleng, "Papa. Mama tidak tahu aku kan?" tanyanya "Kalau saja aniki masih hidup. Kalau saja"

Naruto berjongkok dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu. "Ini bukan salah Hima." Tenang Naruto. Kemudian menatap Hinata yang masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Dimana Boltku, Naruto? Dimana?" tanya Hinata lebih dingin.

"Astaga Hinata, dia sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, kau menangis tak henti dipemakamannya. Apa kau ingat? Kau sendiri yang menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan memeluknya"

"... kh" Hinata meringis mendengar suara dirinya sendiri "Bolt! Bolt!"

 **Flashback...**

"Hinata! Hentikan dia sudah meninggal" ucap Naruto, dia menangis. Hinata berbalik hanya untuk melihat airmata seorang pria. "Putra kita sudah tidak ada lagi"

"Bohong! Dia baru saja berkata ingin makan Ramen, dan kami akan pergi ke sana. Dia masih hidup, Naruto. Dia masih"

Tamparan Naruto membuat Hinata diam, "Dia masih hidup. Boltku masih hidup." Gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian Hinata terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan, tak ada cahaya dimatanya.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

oOo

"Kanyataan ini tidak bisa diterima oleh otaknya." Ucap Sakura, "Dia hidup tapi otaknya berhenti untuk berfikir, selain itu apa Hinata sudah memberi tahumu?" tanya Sakura sembari meminum kopinya.

"Memberi tahu apa?"

"Kalau kau akan menjadi ayah lagi"

"Uhuk, Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini" seru Sakura memukul kepala Naruto. "Aku sedang serius sekarang"

"Baiklah, tapi apa akan baik-baik saja mempertahankan keduanya?"

"Secara fisik, aku yakin tidak masalah. Kau bisa percaya padaku.. namun untuk fikirannya, itu tergantung pada dirinya sendiri" Ucap Sakura. "Jadi apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku ingin keduanya" jawab Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di ranjang. Hanya duduk diam mengedipkan mata, bernafas dan jantungnya berdetak. Dua jantung yang berdetak. 'Kuharap aku mengambil keputusan yang terbaik'

7 tahun kemudian...

"Masih belum ada perubahan" ucap Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dengan putus asa.

"Ini kasus langka" komentar Sakura.

"Putriku bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya seperti itu? Aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya tapi itu belum cukup. Aku ingin Hinata pulih"

Sakura tak berkomentar apapun, dia terdiam dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan simpati.

"Aku tahu cara agar dia pulih." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa menghubungimu kapanpun kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku akan pindah ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun tahu aku adalah Naruto, aku akan menjadi Bolt"

"Terlalu beresiko, bagaimana kalau dia ingat?"

"Akan aku fikirkan nanti, yang jelas aku ingin melihat Hinata bicara dan menggunakan otaknya lagi"

 **...off**

"Mama.." panggil Himawari.

Hinata meratapi anaknya sembari menangis. Ingatannya tertinggal dihari pemakaman Bolt.

"Boltku sudah tidak ada, untuk apa aku hidup" gumam Hinata.

"Hinata! Sadarlah kau masih punya Himawari" teriak Naruto mendengar gumaman Hinata.

"Aku hanya punya Bolt. Hanya dia" ucap Hinata memandang Naruto, kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh.

Himawari meronta minta diturunkan, dan berlari menyusul Hinata. "Mama, mama Hima akan jadi anak baik, Hima akan jadi aniki. Jadi, mama ayo kita hidup bersama-sama lagi" pinta Himawari.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak kenal" ucap Hinata mengabaikan Himawari.

"Aku aku akan menjadi aniki, mama. Aku akan memotong rambutku dan menwarnainya seperti rambut papa."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ditariknya Himawari agar menjauh dari Hinata. "Tidak Hima. Wanita yang baru saja berkata egois itu bukan mamamu"

"Papa, Mama akhirnya mau bicara dan mengajari Hima cara merajut. Hima sangat senang." Ucap Himawari tangannya mengelus surainnya lembut. "Hima akan lakukan apapun agar Mama bisa seperti ini selamanya"

Rambut Hitam berceceran dilantai, suara gunting terdengar dari arah Himawari. "Papa tolong dengarkan keinginan Hima untuk seumur hidup ini, jangan pernah larang Hima agar jadi Aniki"

"Hima-"

"Aku Boruto Uzumaki ayah, aku Bolt."

oOo

Hinata terbangun dipagi yang cerah, dia asing dikamar ini. Tapi kemarin dia tidak bertemu Bolt, Hinata memegang selimutnya kuat. "Putra-"

"Mama!" teriak anak berambut kuning menghambur ke atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Bolt! Mama mencarimu kemarin, kau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata cemas mengusap hampir seluruh wajahnya dan menemukan Shappire biru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

"Katakan Bolt dari mana kau seharian kemarin?" tanya Hinata pura-pura marah.

"Aku bermain dengan teman-teman, hari ini Bolt akan bermain dengan mama saja" ucap Bolt manja.

Himawari akan membahagiakan mama, meskipun dia harus rela menjadi orang lain. Airmata meluncur dari sudut mata Bolt yang adalah Himawari.

"Tak seorangpun dapat merenggut kebahagiaan mama lagi"

'

'

'

'

'

 **End**


End file.
